Sightings
Here, you can list scenes in hopes of others tracking them down. Anime 3x3 Eyes: Legend Of The Divine Demon - ep 1 Ah! My Goddess - ep 22 All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku - ep 2, 5 Angel of Darkness 2 - ep 2 Anime Sanjuushi - ep14, 15 Arc the Lad - ep 23, 24 Battle B-Daman - ep 21-25 Battle Skipper - ova2 Black Cat - ep 4 Blade of the Phantom Master (movie) Bleach - ep13, 84 (Uragiru Rukia) Blue Seed - ep11, 13 Busou Renkin - ep 8 Burst Angel '''- ep 5 ,19 '''CardCaptor Sakura - ep 9 Cardfight!! Vanguard Cats Eye - ep 48 City Hunter - ep 099-100 (ep 49-50 de City Hunter 2) Corrector Yu - ep 22, 23, 47 Campione! - ep 10 (Character: Liliana) (Method: Mind control) Danball Senki W- ep 7 Devil Hunter Yohko - ep 1, 5 Digimon Tamers - ep 42 Digimon Fusion Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Dual Paralel - ep 09 - Escape Dragon Ball Z DBGT - ep 28, 43-45 Escaflowne - ep11 Elemental Gerald - ep 26 Flame of Recca - 'ep 2 'Fairy Tail Freezing - ep 10-12 (Character: Various Pandoras) (Method: Mind Control, Possesion) GaoGaigar - ep 18, 39, 48-49 Girls Bravo - s2, ep 11, 13 Ghost Hunt - '''FILE1 '''Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite - ep 8, 10, 11 Himawari! '-' '''ep 7 '''Hokuto no Ken - ep 10, 15 Histugi no Chaika Season 1, ep 10-12 (Character: Akari) (Method Mind Control) Ika Musume/Squid Girl - Unknown Episodes Ikkitousen - ep 112 Inuyasha - ep129 Interstella 5555 Kamichu - ep4 Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne - ep 17 Kaze No Stigma - ep 22 Lupin - ep 79 Lupin III: Castle of Cagliostro + Farewell to Nostradamus Majikano - '''ep 10 '''MagicKnight Rayearth - ep 13 Mahoraba Heartful Days - ep 1 Matantei Loki - '''ep 2, 12 '''Macross 7 - ep 21 MÄR Megu-chan - ep 23 My Hime - ep 22, 24, 26 Naruto Nana Seven of Seven Nadia - ep 37 Najika - ep 4 Narue no Sekai '-' '''ep 6 '''Needless - ep 11-13 (Character: Eve) (Method: Mind Control) Negima - ep 3 Nichijou Ninja Scroll (movie) One Piece Pokémon Series '- ep 27 / ''Pokémon The Series XY '' ep 19 / ''Pokémon The First Movie/ Pokémon 3 The Movie. '''Pretty Samy - ep 1, 16, 19 Pretty Cure - ep 1, 3, 14,16 Photon - ep 6 Parasyte The Maxim - ep 5-7(Character: Shinichi's Mother) (Method: Bodysnatch) Queen Millenia Queens Blade Season 1 ep 5 (Character: Leena) (Method: Possesion Mind Control) Queens Blade Season 2 ep 5 - 11 (Character: Risty) (Method: Corruption - Mind Control - Posession) Rah Xephon - ep 8 Ragnarok - ep 24-26 Ranma 1/2 Season 5, ep16 Reign: The Conqueror - Episodes: Unknown but towards the middle and end. Episode 9? Rockman Axess '''- ep 17, 28 '''Sailor Moon Crystal - ep 2, 6, 7 Sailor Moon - ep 2, 3 R ep8 Saiyuki -''' ep 19, 24 Reload ep2 '''Sakura Wars - ep 20, movie Shamanic Princess - ep 3 Sonic X Speed Grapher - ep 2, 13 Star Ocean EX - ep12 Stitch! Street Fighter V '''- ep 24 '''Steel Angel Kurumi - ep 20-21, 23-24 Suite Pretty Cure♪ Tales of Eternia - ep 9 Tenchi Muyo! - ep 5 Tenchi Muyo 2 - Daughter of Darkness The Daughter of Twenty Faces -ep 11, 12 The World God Only Knows 2 - ep 4 link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yig1jemNSB4 Toshinden - ova 1-2 Tsubasa R C '-' 'ep 20 '''Tsukuyomi '-''' '''ep 4 '''Urashiman - ep 9 Variable Geo - ova1-3 Virtual Fighter - ep 6-8, 10, 15-18, 21 Yu-Gi-Oh ' ep 75, 81, 84, 85, 95, 97, 135, 136, 140, 141 (Character - Téa Gardner) (Method - Mind Control and Possession) 'Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Yamato Nadeshiko - ep 15 Yami no Matsuei '-' '''ep 1-2 '''Yummeria - ep 12 Zatch Bell! Season 2 ep 1 (and also throughout the season) Zoids '- ep 65 Western Animation 'Batman Beyond BeetleJuice - Spooky Bootique Bots Master - A gift for Frenzy Bratz - ep 11 Challenge of the Superfriends - ep 4 Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers ''' - The Pied Piper Powerplay '''Defenders of the Earth - ep 6 Dan Vs. '- ep 13 'The Fairly OddParents! Hot Rod Dogs '- ep 16 'Kim Possible Kung Fu Dino Posse- ep 25 Matt Hatter Chronicles- ep 23 Quack Pack - ep 18 Reign: The Conqueror' -ep 9-12 Sonic the Hedgehog '''season 1, ep 6 '''Sonic Underground - ep 32 Teen Titans The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius The All New Superfriends Hour - ep 9 The Powerpuff Girls - ep 6 Totally Spies! Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Ultimate Book of Spells - ep 22 Manga Yu-Gi-Oh Duelist: Chapters 133, 143, 150, 178, 213, 214 (Character - Téa Gardner) (Method - Mind Control and Possession) Comics Batman: Harley and Ivy [[Birds of Prey (Comic Book)|'Birds of Prey (Comic Book)']] Robin: Year One The Incredible Hulk (comic book) Web Comics THE CAT Oglaf Skadi Video Games Alan Wake Back to the Future: The Game Guitar Hero: World Tour Kid Icarus Uprising '(Character - Palutena) (Method - Mind Control Parasite) '''Metal Gear Solid 1 '(Character - Meryl Silverburgh) (Method - Mind Control) '''Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door (Character - Princess Peach) (Method - Possession) Resident Evil 4 '(Character - Ashley Graham) (Method - Mind control parasite) '''Resident Evil 5 '(Character - Jill Valentine) (Method - Mind Control Device) '''Sam and Max: Beyond Time and Space Sam and Max Save The World Super Paper Mario '(Character - Princess Peach) (Method - Hypnosis) '''Tales Of Vesperia '(Character - Estellise Sidos Heurassein) (Method - Mind Control) 'The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess '(Character - Princess Zelda) (Method - Possession) Western Live Action 'Alias ' '''Big Wolf on Campus Birds of Prey (2002) - Season 1, ep 13 Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (1979) Season 1, eps 12, 19 Buffy the Vampire Slayer Charlie's Angels Charmed Cover-Up (1984) - Season 1, ep 17 CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Season 9, ep 2 Dark Angel (2001) - Season 2, ep 15 Floribella (2006 TV Series) (2005 Brazil series) - Season 2, ep 34, 35 Grease Monkeys (2003) - Season 1, ep 3 Health Nutz (2011) - Season 2, ep 4 Honey I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show (1997) K-9 (2009) Logan's Run (TV Series) Martial Law (1998) - Season 2, ep 8 Nightman (1997) Nowhere Man Painkiller Jane (2007) '''Season 1, ep 12 '''Spy Game (1997) - Season 1, ep 5 The Avengers (1961) - Season 4, eps 4 and 11; Season 5, ep 14; Season 6, ep 1; Season 7, ep 3 The Man from U.N.C.L.E. The Mentalist (2008) - Season 2, ep 3 The Middleman (2008) - Season 1, ep 10 The Outer Limits (1995 Series) The Prisoner - Season 1, ep 11 The Sarah Jane Adventures (2007) The Wild Wild West (1965) - Season 1, ep 16 Psi Factor:Chronicles of the Paranormal Films - Live Action Furia a Bahia pour OSS 117 (AKA OSS 117: Mission for a Killer) (1965) Le Spie Uccidono in SIlenzio (AKA Spies Strike Silently) (1966) Mirrormask (2005) On Her Majesty's Secret Service Parasomnia (2008) Target for Killing (1966) Telefon (1977) The Lair of the White Worm (1988) The Pit and the Pendulum (2009) The Thing That Couldn't Die (1958) The Wizard of Gore (1970, 2009) V: The Final Battle (1984) Vampire at Midnight (1988) Films — Animation Atlantis: Milo's Return Disney's The Jungle Book (1967 Film) Disney's The Jungle Book 2 (2003)